A Different Brother
by Ira Han Byeolbit
Summary: Ketika Jungkook lebih tampan dari pada kakaknya sendiri Kim Taehyung.


Author : Ira Byeolbit

Cast : - Jungkook BTS

\- V BTS

Genre : Funny, brothership

Tap tap tap...

Ia berlari sambil memikul tas yang sangat berat. Berisikan buku-buku pelajaran sesuai jadwal hari ini. Anak laki-laki berumur 14 tahun itu berlari memasuki rumahnya dengan penuh emosi yang meluap-luap dan menangis dengan penuh air mata.

Brukk!

"Ya! Kalau jalan hati-hati dong!" ketika Jungkook akan memasuki kamarnya, ia menabrak laki-laki yang sangat tampan. Dia adalah kakak kandungnya. Namanya Kim Taehyung. Tapi Taehyung sering dipanggil dengan nama V di sekolahnya. Ia sangat digandrungi oleh murid-murid perempuan yang ada di sekolahnya. Tetapi ia sangat lemah dalam pelajaran Sains. Berbeda dengan adiknya, Jungkook atau sering dipanggil Kookie itu malah sebaliknya dengan V. Kookie memang selalu menang dalam pelajaran apapun tetapi ia kalah dalam masalah penampilan. Ia terlihat cupu, lugu, dan babo. Teman-temannya pun sangat membencinya.

"Diam kau! Huh!" Jungkook sangat marah hari ini karena ia sudah tidak tahan dengan ejekan teman-temannya di sekolah dan sikap teman-temannya yang selalu mengganggunya.

Dugg!

"Aww!" Duer! Jungkook menendang kaki Taehyung dengan penuh tenaga dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

"Ya! Kau ini kenapa?"

Toktoktoktok! "Kookie! Buka pintunya!"

Toktoktoktok!

Taehyung menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Jungkook karena penasaran dengan tingkah laku adiknya yang tidak seperti biasanya. Jungkook tidak mempedulikan suara Taehyung.

"Hmm.. Terserahlah." Taehyung meninggalkan kamar Jungkook lalu keluar meninggalkan rumah untuk menemui kekasihnya di rumah kekasihnya.

Umur Jungkook 2 tahun lebih muda dari Taehyung. Sifat kedewasaannya juga terlihat jelas diantara keduanya. Jungkook masih senang bermanja-manjaan dengan orang tuanya dan juga sering ngambek jika diganggu oleh kakaknya. Sedangkan Taehyung, ia senang bermalas-malasan, bertingkah semaunya, dan masih senang bermanja dengan orang tuanya hanya dengan alasan tertentu saja. Berharap uang ada di tangannya. Jika tidak, ia akan mengurung diri di kamar dan tidak mau keluar apabila orang tuanya belum memberinya uang.

"Huaaaa..! Aku benci teman-temanku! Aku benci semuanya!" Jungkook meluapkan emosinya, ia menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

"Aaahuuaahuaa! Hiks.. hiks..! Nggak ada yang sayang sama Kookie!"

Buukk! Tlangtangtangtang! Bukk! Bukk! Krakk!

Jungkook membuang semua barang-barang yang ada di kamarnya. Termasuk kaset-kaset CD favoritnya juga ikut dibuang.

Jungkook berhenti sejenak. Duduk di lantai membelakangi almari sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Sambil mengusap air matanya yang bercucuran membanjiri pipinya, ia memandang ke seluruh penjuru ruang kamarnya. Kamarnya seperti kapal pecah. Meja belajarnya yang semula dipenuhi dengan buku-buku dan mainan patung-patung kecil, kini menjadi bersih. Kasur yang semula rapi bak tempat tidur seorang raja, kini menjadi kasur yang bertahun-tahun tak terawat. Barang-barangnya kini berserakan di bawah tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada sebuah benda yang ada di dekat kakinya. Jungkook mengambil benda itu. Sebuah kotak kado berwarna hijau tua yang diberikan oleh pamannya waktu ia berumur 9 tahun. Ia membuka kotak itu. Kotak yang berisikan foto-fotonya saat ia menjadi model contoh baju anak-anak di toko milik pamannya yang ada di Jepang.

"Paman, aku suka baju-baju di toko paman. Tapi sekarang umurku sudah 14 tahun, mana ada baju yang seukuran dengan badanku. Kenapa paman hanya menjual baju-baju anak kecil?" Jungkook bergumam sambil memandangi foto-fotonya. Ia terlihat lucu saat di foto. Akal Jungkook mulai bergerak. Bergerak untuk merubah penampilannya.

Kreekkk!

Jungkook memasuki kamar Taehyung untuk merubah penampilannya menggunakan barang-barang Taehyung selagi Taehyung pergi. Padahal Jungkook tahu bahwa Taehyung pernah berkata padanya 'Tidak ada yang boleh masuk ke kamarku tanpa seizinku. Mengerti?' Jungkook masih ingat kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh kakaknya. Tapi ia nekat masuk kamarnya. Jungkook menutup kamar Taehyung dan menguncinya dari dalam. Jungkook memulainya dengan melihat-lihat lotion dan parfum yang sering dipakai Taehyung setiap hari.

"AXE. Apa ini? Parfumkah?" Jungkook membaca merk parfum yang tertera pada botol parfum.

"Ternyata Taehyung hyung elite juga barang-barangnya." Jungkook bergumam sambil melihat sekeliling kamar. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada sebuah foto yang menempel di pintu almari. Ia berjalan menuju foto itu.

"Ya! Keren sekali penampilanmu! Tapi sayang sifatmu tak sekeren penampilanmu. Dasar playboy!" Jungkook berbicara dengan foto Taehyung yang menempel di pintu almari sambil memukul-mukul foto Taehyung di bagian wajahnya.

Jungkook membuka almari pakaian Taehyung. Ia memilah milih pakaian yang menurutnya bagus. Ia mencobanya satu persatu sambil mengaca di depan kaca. Setelah beberapa pakaian ia coba, ia memilih pakaian yang menurutnya cocok. Setelah itu ia memoles wajahnya dan rambutnya. Ia mengambil eyeliner anti air milik Taehyung lalu memakainya, menyisir rambutnya, menambahkan sedikit gel agar tertata rapi dan memakai sepatu milik Taehyung yang berjenggel tinggi agar ia terlihat tinggi.

Taaa-daaaa!

Jungkook sekarang terlihat lebih tampan dibanding Taehyung.

"Cermin ajaib, siapa yang paling ganteng? Kookie atau Taehyung hyung?" Jungkook berbicara dengan cermin yang ada di meja Taehyung.

"Ya pasti Kookie lah.. hahaha..!" Jungkook menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri dan melompat-lompat senang karena dia berhasil merubah penampilannya sendiri menjadi lebih baik.

"Kookie... hyung pulang." Taehyung sudah tiba dirumah setelah pergi ke rumah kekasihnya.

Jungkook yang mendengar suara hyungnya itu langsung panik.

"Ah eottoke? eottoke? Aish jinjja! Kenapa dia pulang cepat sekali." Jungkook panik mencari tempat persembunyian.

"Kookie! Dari tadi pulang sekolah sampai sekarang kau tidak keluar dari kamar? Bahkan aku pulang pun kau tidak bersuara? Aish.. dasar anak ini. Kalau ngambek lama banget." Taehyung berteriak sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Ketika langkah Taehyung sampai di ruang tamu, ia mendengar suara barang yang terjatuh. Dan suara itu berasal dari kamarnya.

Bruukk!

Jungkook yang akan bersembunyi di bawah kolong tempat tidur Taehyung, tiba-tiba kakinya tersandung kursi dan menjatuhkan gitar milik Taehyung.

"Ya! Siapa disitu?" Taehyung langsuung berlari menuju pintu kamarnya.

Ceklek! Ceklek!

Taehyung mencoba membuka pintu kamarnya. Ternyata pintu kamarnya terkunci.

Toktoktoktok!

"Ya! Siapa di dalam? Buka pintunya!"

Ceklek! Ceklek!

"Dasar Kookie! Ada maling masuk rumah pun dia tak peduli."

Bukk! Bukk! Bukk!

Taehyung mendobrak-dobrak pintunya dengan badannya sekuat tenaga.

"Kookie! Tolong bantu hyung membuka pintu ini! Apa kau tidak tahu kalau ada maling masuk ke kamar hyung?" Taehyung berteriak meminta bantuan kepada Jungkook. Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya Taehyung menghentikan dobrakan pintunya. Ia kelelahan karena pintu kamarnya belum juga terbuka. Ia perlahan mundur menjauhi pintu, mengatur nafasnya, dan mengumpulkan tenaga. Tatapannya yang tajam dan tangannya yang mengepal membuat dirinya yakin pintunya bisa terbuka.

"Mau lari kemana kau maling! Hah!" ucap Taehyung sambil menyingsingkan lengan bajunya untuk bersiap mendobrak pintu kamarnya.

"Hyaaaaaa...!" Taehyung berlari dari kejauhan menuju pintu kamarnya.

Braaakkkk!

Pintu kamarnya berhasil terbuka. Taehyung terjatuh ke lantai.

"Aww! Sakit!" Taehyung merintih kesakitan. Siku tangannya berdarah.

Taehyung perlahan bangun. Ia tersentak kaget saat melihat seorang laki-laki berpakaian rapi di kamarnya. Jungkook berdiri di pojokan almari dengan posisi membelakangi Taehyung. Jadi Taehyung tidak tahu siapa laki-laki itu.

"Ya! Siapa kamu! Apa yang kamu lakukan di kamarku?" Taehyung emosi.

Tapi Jungkook tetap diam dan tidak berani menghadap ke Taehyung.

"Tidak mau menjawab ya?" karena Jungkook tidak menjawab, Taehyung mengambil 2 buku tulisnya lalu dipukulkan ke kepala Jungkook.

"Aduh! Aduh! Hyung! Hajima!" Kookie berteriak sambil melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kookie? Apa yang kamu..." Taehyung terkejut melihat Kookie menjadi tampan. Bahkan Taehyung pun hampir tidak mengenali adiknya sendiri.

"Ini? Ini? Rambutmu? Sepatu? Kenapa kau memakai barang-barangku?" Taehyung menyentuh satu persatu barangnya yang dipakai oleh Jungkook.

"Hyung..." Tiba-tiba Jungkook melingkarkan tangannya ke perut Taehyung sambil menangis.

"Eh?" Taehyung kaget tiba-tiba Jungkook memeluk dirinya begitu erat.

"Apa kau menangis Kookie? Aish.. Dasar! Manja sekali kau ini." Taehyung berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Jungkook yang melingkar di perutnya. Tapi Jungkook tidak mau melepaskannya dan tidak mau berbicara.

Taehyung menyerah.

"Kookie, ada apa dengan dirimu? Kenapa hari ini kau bertingkah aneh seperti ini?" Jungkook tetap tidak menjawab.

"Aish.. Kookie! Lihat hyung!" Taehyung memegang kepala Jungkook dan mendongakannya ke hadapannya.

Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu Taehyung mengarahkan Jungkook untuk duduk di tempat tidurnya agar Jungkook bisa menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kookie, tolong ceritakan pada hyung apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

"Hyung.. hiks.. hiks.."

"Aish.. Sudahlah berhentilah menangis. Aku tidak akan memukulmu lagi. Cepat ceritakan pada hyung."

"Hyung.. Aku benci teman-temanku. Mereka selalu menggangguku dan mereka selalu bilang kalau aku mirip olaf. Hiks.. hiks.. Aku ingin sepertimu hyung. Yang disukai banyak teman dan disukai banyak wanita. Aku iri padamu hyung."

"Hahaha baru kali ini aku mendengar pujian dari mulut adikku sendiri." gumam Taehyung dalam hati.

"Sudahlah. Biarkan saja jika teman-temanmu bersikap seperti itu padamu. Jika kau menanggapinya, teman-temanmu malah semakin senang mengganggumu. Bersikaplah acuh jika temanmu menggoodamu. Tapi kamu tidak boleh membenci temanmu. Karena membenci seseorang itu tidak baik. Mengerti?" Taehyung memberi nasehat panjang lebar kepada Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk menjawab nasehat Taehyung.

"Pantas saja dari tadi aku panggil kamu tidak menjawab. Ternyata kamu malingnya."

"Mianhe hyung."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau ingin meminjam pakaianku?"

"Jika aku bilang, kau pasti tidak mengijinkannya. Itu pasti."

"Siapa bilang? Tentu saja boleh."

"Aku ingin merubah penampilanku hyung."

"Ok ok. Mulai saat ini kau boleh meminjam pakaianku. Tapi.. Ingat! Setiap 1 baju yang kau pinjam, jangka waktu nya hanya 2 hari."

"Aaaa... hyung..."

"Kau mau tidak? Kalau tidak mau yasudah."

"A..arraseo hyung arraseo."

"Ok. Yang itu boleh kamu pinjam dulu. Ingat ya cuma 2 hari."

"Baiklah hyung. Gomawo hyung." Jungkook memeluk Taehyung sebagai tanda terima kasihnya.

END

Ini ff ku yg keberapa aku lupa. Maaf kalau ceritanya jelek. Maaf juga kalau ada typo yg bertebaran dan kata-kata yang kurang pas. Happy reading. ^^


End file.
